Across Universes
by Patriot868
Summary: Following his obliteration at the hands of Unicron, Armada Era Starscream is ripped from his universe and trapped in the Universe of Transformers Prime. Now hunted by both Autobot and Decepticon, he must try to find a way home, all the while battling for his very life.
1. Prologue:Arrival

Prologue:Arrival

Starscream was dying. It was simple as that. Not just from the mortal wound that Galvatron had given him, but from the action he was about to perform. His death would be swift and painful.

And yet... It would be worth it if his sacrifice united Autobots and Decepticons. Unicron had to be defeated, or all life in the universe would be enslaved or destroyed. If he did not live to see it, so be it.

With a loud roar he tore the star saber sword from his chest plate and hurled it aside.

"Its time to finish this once and for all! Activate proton cannons!"

His minicon partner clipped on to his back. The cannons attached to him slid upward.

"Your all mine Unicron!" And with that statement he fired. Every last bit of energy he had, even his spark itself was poured into this beam. He watched it fly upward, getting closer and closer to Unicron.

Of course Unicron was not in the mood for resistance. The lord of chaos fired back his own beam of energy. It spiraled down, impacting directly on top of Starscream.

It hurt.

A lot.

Starscream could feel his form breaking down. He had at least had time to eject his minicon partner Swindle to safety. That was his final act of kindness, to save his minicon friend.

Of course Starscream himself was going up a certain creek without a paddle. He could feel the burning, heck he could even hear himself being obliterated at the subatomic level. He did not know that was even possible.

Eventually though, it was over. He felt his spark spiraling away from the battlefield. In the distance he heard the sound of something shattering. The world began to turn a bright white as his spark merged with the matrix.

"Peace" He thought "Finally I have peace. No more fighting"

He didn't know it at the time, but his fight had just begun.

XXXX

Starscream was quite surprised to be waking up. Sure that white light was still everywhere, but he no longer had the sense of unity or peacefulness that had come with his merging with the matrix.

He looked down and was surprised to see that he still had his body. All blue and red.

"Even in the afterlife" He groaned "I still look like Thundercracker"

To his surprise he did not have any battle damage. That wasn't really surprising, he had been utterly obliterated. He was also curious at why his weapons had been returned to him. He had never heard of any version of the afterlife having weapons.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome Starscream, your just the bot I wanted to see."

The voice that had stated that had come booming out of the white light. Starscream was curious about the fact that it had come from a fixed position in front of him. He thought it would be some booming everywhere-but-nowhere thing.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Would you give me a moment to get out of this dang light." The voice replied testily.

Well that certainly wasn't very omnipotent godlike behavior. The voices tone sounded more like some rookie Autobot.

Finally, the voices honor emerged from the light. It appeared to be what looked like a spark, except it was huge. Starscream estimated it was around half way as big as Tidal Wave.

"Ok, you're a spark." Starscream stated

"I am not a spark. This is simply the form I chose to talk to you with. Kinda fits the surrounding mood don't you think? Anyways, well Starscream, let me put it bluntly, your dead"

Starscream desperately fought the urge to roll his optics.

"Your got fried down to the subatomic level, and what ever wasn't fired was shattered. Your deader than human made disco. This actually is not so bad! For I need your help in a matter"

Starscream raised his hand quickly "Woah, slow down. Could you at least tell me who or what you are?"

The orb sighed "Fine. I have many names, I am worshiped by many races, I am..."

"Your Primus!" Starcream stated.

"No I am not bloody Primus! And I am not Unicron either! Those two were my greatest failure. I guess thats what happens when you make two all powerful scouts to go observe the infinite multiverse instead of going yourself."

The sprak cleared its throat (At least it made the noise of doing so) "As I was saying, you may call me the name the Vok call me, I am know as The One."

Starscream nodded "Alright, err, The One, what do you want me for."

"Starscream, do you know much about the multiverse?"

"Not really, I didn't have much time to learn about it before my untimely demise."

"Well to put it simply, this is not the only universe with Transformers in it. There are literally untold numbers of universes with Tansformers in them. Some are really diffrent than yours. In some th Decepticons win, in others the Autobots are evil, others still have things called Maximals and Predacons. You get the drift, now according to my calculations, Unicron has devoured 22.56% of all know universes."

"Umm, what does this have to do with me?" Starscream asked

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, since you are dead, you would be the perfect agent to help in one of these threatened universes. I am sending you in. Your mission is to explore and survey the situation. After thoroughly analyzing it, I will tell you best how to engage."

"So your going to be following my every move"

"Hell no! I have to direct operations like this all over space time, it mike take a few mega cycles for me to get back to you. Being an omnipotent being is tough work."

"Can you tell me what your going to equip me with?" Starscream asked

"Sure. Besides your normal weapons, I am equipping you with your minicon Swindle as well as the Star Saber"

"The Saber, why I am I getting it?"

"Because the minicons bonded with you the most and they requested they go. Now enough chit chat, I'm gonna send you off."

Starscream nodded and prepared to go.

"Oh by the way Starscream, I might accidentally teleport you around 5 miles up int air, so just be prepared to transform ok?"

And with that, the white light faded.

XXXX

As with most Omnipotent beings, The One turned out to be right. Starscream was plummeting straight down from around five miles up.

From a quick glance around he could see Swindle clinging on to his shoulder. Nearby, the three minicons that made the Star Saber were flying nearby.

"Jetstorm, Runway, Sonar, to me!" He yelled over the wind.

The three minicons flew next to him.

"Transform!"

Starscream transformed into his jet mode and stablized his fall, allowing him to land in a thick patch of trees near a highway overpass. He transformed back from his jet back into his normal robot form and took a quick peak out.

The road was deserted. It was nighttime and the moon hang full overhead, washing everything in its silvery rays. Crickets were out, and the occasional owl flew by on a night hunt.

Starscream, ever the pragmatist, did not really acknowledge these things. He was more concerned with a nearby road sign.

It read Jasper, Nevada, 40 miles.

"Were the heck am I?"

XXXX


	2. Making Enemies

XXXX

Of course Starscreams arrival had not gone unnoticed. Even as he was trying to find out where the heck he was, Arcee and Wheeljack were closing in on his position.

"Hmm, Nevada, never been there before. Perhaps I could get a better look if I hit the air. Transform!"

He took off from the highway and was quickly at comfortable cruising level. In the distance he could see a small ocean of lights. It was a stark contrast to the dark countryside around it. Having no where else to go, he gunned the engine and set off.

"Who do you think that is?" Arcee asked

"Well, it's obviously a Decepticon due to the symbols on its wings. It kinda looks like Starscream. But something is different. Starscreams jet mode is not that big, nor is it that color. We better tail it"

The two Autobots continued to follow Starscream at a distance.

Now Starscream was no fool. Years of fighting Autobots had trained him to identify them when they had gone into a disguise mode. The dead giveaway was the gaudy, unnatural colors their cars were.

"Of course I don't look any better" He grumbled "I still look like Thundercracker."

So he stopped and turned around slowly in midair to take a look at his pursuers.

One of them was a red and white car that resembled Pre-Decepticon Wheeljack (Wheeljack had forsaken the Autobots after Hot Rod had failed to get to him in the middle of a fire).

The one he was most shocked by however, was the motorcycle riding next to what was possibly Wheeljack.

Dark primary colors, a motorcycle form, a fake rider wearing dark clothing, bright secondary colors, there was only one Transformer who resembled that.

"SIDEWAYS!"Starscream Shouted "YOUR NOT FOOLING ME THIS TIME!"

He flew straight down, peppering the two Autobots with gunfire, before transforming and pulling out the star saber.

The Autobots themselves transformed. Starscream's suspicions that the car was Wheeljack was confirmed. The motorcycle, however, once again surprised him.

It, well rather, her, was female.

So that ruled Sideways out, unless Sideways was truly more than meets the eye. He highly doubted that was a possibility.

Of course he processed this in the few seconds that he was rolling to cover as the Autobots fired back at him.

So Starscream did the logical thing in this situation, which was firing back at the two from the cover of some trees.

See he was being smart, he knew that the Autobots here would most likely try to kill him (Heck the Decepticons might take a few shots at him too). His primary plan for these next few moments was to get out of here before they brought in any more bots.

"Arcee, go see if you can flush him out" he heard Wheeljack say.

He could hear the female closing on his position. Closer and closer to his position.

"Hey, you in the trees, come out of there slowly with your hands up."

"So they can capture me without a fight. So they can torture me." Starscream thought.

Starscream's audio receptors then picked up the sound of other bots bridging into the territory.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of my friends arriving, just come out of there and we won't hurt you" The female said again

"Much" another male Autobot muttered. It was almost inaudible, but Starscream picked it up.

The female was nearing his position. She was almost on top of him.

"Swindle" he whispered. "Powerlink with me, we might have to move quickly and I am not leaving you here"

Swindle clicked onto his back right as Arcee threw back a thick patch of vegetation.

Starscream reacted like any one would have in the situation.

He punched her, right in the face.

And I mean PUNCHED. There was the sound of crumpling metal and Arcee flew backwards into a tree.

Unfortunately for Starscream, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had chosen this moment to enter the clearing.

They two Autobots looked to Arcee, then to him. They readied their weapons.

Starscream started circling, trying to get a window to rush these two bots. He could not win with his guns at this range, but if he could get close enough, he could slice these Autobots into scrap metal.

As strong as Starscream was, one punch could not finish a bot. Sure it had damaged Arcee, but she was more mad than anything else. This fact was made apparent to Starscream when he felt Arcee's twin knives jab into his lower back.

Now Starscream had survived worse attacks then this but Damm it all if it did not HURT.

He reached behind him and tore the knives out. Then with a cry of "I defy you she devil!" he proceeded to start pummeling Arcee.

Once again, Starscreams failure to remember the other Autobots was made apparent by the blasterbolts hitting him in the back.

Now this whole exchange was not quiet of course, but it was mostly full of insipid dialogue from Arcee, Bulkhead, and the newly arrived Wheeljack. Mostly one liners about sending him to the scrapheap. And of course, there was a whole barrage of beeps and boops from an angry Bumblebee.

Now a lesser Decepticon might have crumbled and either surrendered (This is what most other versions of him would do) or fight stupidly and get obliterated. But Starscream was not about to die, nor be taken by these bots. So he turned around headlong into the fire, yelled "Transform!" and ran for his freaking life.

Finally getting out of range of the Autobots, he sighed and relaxed a little.

"Well, so that's how its going to be huh?" he thought to himself.

If only he had not tried to take on what he thought had been Sideways, then he would not be running for his life. But you know what, that is in the past now. Starscream would have to live with his choices.

"Gotta find a place to repair. Maybe I can bluff my way into the Decepticon base and use their repair chamber."

Starscream, of course, was not going to have an easy time, no matter what he did. His course in this universe was set. He did not know it, but it involved a lot of bodily harm to himself.

A lot.


	3. Making Even More Enemies

XXXX

Tracking down the Decepticon base did not take as long as Starscream had anticipated. It seemed the Decepticons had been looking for Starscream.

"Never a good sign" he grumbled to himself.

Any complaints of his were stifled when he saw the sheer size and awesome splendor of the Nemesis. Considering that the last Decepticon base he had stayed in (Before making a ship to return to Cybertron) had been a several million year old crash site on the moon, this was definitely a major upgrade.

After going through the rather boring process of security checks, he limped himself up to the med bay to get the wound inflicted by the Autobots healed.

"Damm that she witch, I shouldn't have turned my back on her" he growled.

After arriving at the med bay, he was rather surprised to learn that the medic, despite being a Decepticon, had a car alt mode. While land forms were not uncommon, they were usually something warlike, like a tank or an anti-aircraft vehicle.

"So, how's it going Mr...?"

"Knock Out, my names Knock Out. I'm the ships doctor. And your name is?"

"Starscream" Starscream said.

Knock Out's optics widened

"There must be a mistake, we already have a Starscream here, and you look nothing like him at all. You are completely different colors and builds. How could you..."

Knock Out's inquires were interrupted by the sound of the medbay doors opening. In walked Starscream (The other one).

"Knock Out, I need you to..." Starsream began.

Starscreams own optics widened as he took in the sight of his Armada counter part. Despite never meeting until now, both knew that they both shared the same name, It was like meeting a long lost brother, minus tearful hugs and family affection.

They both stared at each other for a bit. Knock Out, sensing awkwardness, resumed fixing Starscream's wounds.

"So, your alt mode is a car?" Starscream ventured, trying to break the silence.

"Yes it is, one could say I am an automobile enthusiast" Knock Out replied.

"Yes, he's one of THOSE" Other Starscream said haughtily.

"I don't know what your implying Starscream, but I don't like your tone."

"You better watch how you address the second in command around here Knock Out."

"Please, the only reason your back to Second in Command is because that traitorous she spider defected with the Insecticons."

This lead to a flurry of arguing between Knock Out and the Other Starscream. Fortunately, Knock Out had pretty much repaired the heaviest damage, allowing Starscreams upgraded armor to finish the repairs (Perhaps fighting Nemesis Prime had its benefits."

"Um, excuse me, but I am assuming that since you are Decepticons, can I see Megatron?"

The two stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Well I suppose you could, err, Starscream"Starscream said (The prime one)

"Lead on then" Starscream said(Armada)

XXXX

Walking through the Nemesis's vast hallways gave Starscream time to think. His doppleganger in this world was for different then he was. Not just in size or color, but in attitude as well.

Starscream(Armada) Was not a fool. This version of him sounded very traitorous and untrustworthy. It sounded like he had his own plans for power. In fact this version of him reminded him of someone he hated, the traitorous Decepticon tactician Thrust.

"I hope you got what you deserved Thrust, not punishment is enough for you." He uttered to himself.

Eventually, he reached the bridge of the ship. Of course, Megatron was standing in the center of the room, looking over some terminals with a rather odd looking Decepticon.

"Lord Megatron, this, other version of me is here." Starscream (Prime) said.

Megatron turned around and walked over to him.

Starscreams first impression of this Megatron was, well, he certainly looked different. All gray armor and a ridiculously oversized blaster certainly set him apart from the Megatron, later Galavatron, he knew.

His second impression was one of pure evil. Oh sure Galavatron was pretty evil too (And a horrible boss). But this Megatron radiated waves of evil. Starscream sensed a dark presence inside of this megatron. He sensed, Unicron, or at least a shard of its power.

"So you're the doppleganger of Starscream, he tells me that you took on a rather large number of Autobots by yourself and managed to come back only moderately damaged."

"That is correct, my lord." Starscream hated using that term, but he had to bide his time to confirm if Megatron was using Unicron's power.

"A rather impressive feat. Most under my command would have probably been bested. I note by the symbols on your wings that you are a Decepticon. That is good. Perhaps you would be willing to serve under my command."

Starscream stayed silent. He needed Megatron to slip up.

"Of course I am going to have to put you on a tight leash, the version of you here is quite, untrustworthy. I cannot believe how bad things were when I was in a coma."

"Coma?"

"Yes, I was almost slain, but an infusion of Dark Energon saved me."

Starscream was perplexed, he had never heard of this so called Dark Energon. He had only heard of Energon.

"Dark Energon? What's that? Where does it come from?" Starscream(Armada) asked.

"It's the very blood of Unicron, a power..."

That confirmed Starscreams suspicions. Meagtron was using Unicron's power. Any attempt at logic was burned away as he felt an uncontrollable urge to plunge the Star Saber into Megatron.

"You fool, you can't control Unicron, Unicron controls you!"

This sudden outburst startled all on the bridge. Even Soundwave (Starscream still did not know who he was) turned around.

The Star Saber activated in Starscreams hands.

"You are a blight Megatron! I will end you!"

"Will you now?" Megatron asked.

Starscream was suddenly aware of the large amounts of weapons being pointed at him. His mind raced. He spied a nearby window, and a plan was formed.

Before any one could react, Starscream grabbed a nearby Vehicon and used him a shield as he shot out the window.

Of course EVERYONE on the bridge unloaded at him as he jumped. The poor Vehicon blocked basically all of it, but there was not much left of it by the time Starscream was out the window.

Even as he transformed, he heard alarms on board the ship. No doubt he was going to have some company.

So he came up with a plan. It came to this, fly into the forest and find a cave to hide in until the Decepticons flew past.

Long story short, he found the cave. The cave itself was rather spacious and had a tunnel leading further into the hill.

As he went further into the hill, Starscream became more and more uneasy. There was a lot of webbing on the sides of the tunnel and the Star Saber could only illuminate a few feet in front of him. If that wasn't bad enough, the tunnel was starting to branch off into separate tunnels.

"Dang it I'm lost" He grumbled.

"Yes your are" A sultry female voice behind him said.

Starscream jumped, he spun around, ready to fight.

"Calm down, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already" the owner of the voice said.

Starscream gave her a once over. She was female (Obviously) and had dark purple and black coloration. She also had violet colored optics that Starscream avoided looking at. She might not have hypnosis, but he wasn't risking it.

"I'm sorry, but you startled me. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Airachnid. Yours?"

"Starscream"

As with Knock Out before her, her optics widened a little in surprise.

"Either the Starscream I know got an upgrade, or you share his name but not his body. Anyways, what are you doing in my tunnels?"

"I was just passing through, the Decepticons are hunting me..."

Starscream suddenly recalled Knock Out talking about a traitorous Decepticon female. If this was the one, then she would most likely kill him.

"Go on, please continue. I eagerly await your explanation." Airachnid said. She didn't look angry, she looked HUNGRY.

Maybe not to eat him, maybe just for murder. Neither one was good in Starscreams books.

"I think I will go" He said nervously backing towards a tunnel, hoping it was an exit.

"Ah really? You just showed up. We could have so much fun together." Airachnid said walking towards him.

Starscream wasn't sure if the spider bot had alwasy been like this, but she certainly had a few screws lose now.

Now as attentive as Starscream was, he almost was killed by the sudden slashes of Airachnid's spider legs. The only reason he had enough time to block with the star saber is because Swindle had been paying attention and had warned him to block.

With a cry of "I defy you she devil!" Starscream ran. He would have been up for fighting her above ground, but down here, this was her territory and she knew it better.

"If I don't get you, the Insecticons will!" She cried

"Not on your life, nor theirs!"

Starscream was not playing it as cool as he made it seem. In fact, he was freaking terrified. Not only because he was underground being chased by a deranged killer and her army, but also because the surroundings reminded him of the interior of Unicron.

"I got out of there, I'll get out of here." He said to himself.

After a series of bad breaks in this new universe, fortune took pity on Starscream and gave him a break.

He saw light ahead and dove straight out of the tunnel, to see a sight that made his spark drop.

Decepticon flyers off to the left, Autobots on the highway below, Airachnid behind him.

"Oh come on, can't I catch a break?" He yelled at the sky.

Unfortunately, through this yelling (As well as his bright Thundercracker style paint), the Autobots saw him. And of course they started shooting at him.

The Decepticon flyers were closing in and he could hear Insecticons behind him. That left one course of action.

"This is going to hurt" he growled to himself.

To put it simply, Starscream bum rushed the Autobot's position. Straight on into headlong enemy fire, it was like that scene in Cyberdine Labs from Terminator 2.

He got pretty shot up. Especially when Arcee shot his legs out from underneath him.

The Autobots began to close in on his now proned out form. As the first one reached him, he grabbed its leg and tried to yank himself up.

Once agains, Starscreams luck was crap. He had ended up grabbing Arcee's leg and she was not in the mood for helping him. Starscream felt a metallic fist thud into his face.

The Autobots all circled around him as he lay on his back. He was a little worried that they might try to kill him, but he was certain that they would not, that wasn't the Autobot way.

Then again, he was in a new universe, new rules may apply.

"I say we interrogate him for his knowledge and then leave him here" A large green Autobot stated.

"I agree" The female said.

There was aa wave of agreements from the other bots.

"Their going to interrogate me and then leave me here to be finished off. I do not intend to die" Starscream thought to himself.

The female leaned over him and locked optics with him.

"You there, what's your name?"

"Starscream"

Once again, everyone was shocked by this statement. It was starting to get a little old, at least to Starscream.

"Really? Well then, tell me what you were doing hear, Starscream." She said the last word with a note of disgust in her voice.

While this was all happening, Starscream had figure out his plan. He would force the Autobots to haul him back to their base for repairs.

"Stasis lock engaged" his onboard computer stated.

The last thing he saw before going into stasis was the Autobots making frustrated noises.

He hoped they would be able to get him back to base. Otherwise he might be meeting with The One again.


	4. Stasis Dreams

So this is the first authors note I have written for this story. Generally this is where I will answer any questions concerning this story or anything else (I will also answer PM's however).

So I will go over a few points here. Just to lay some questions to rest. This story takes place after Airachnid kills Breakdown, but before she is put in stasis. Starscream's luck will improve as time goes on, but at first he will have troubles adapting to the new environment.

As for any potential romance, it will be most likely StarscreamXArcee or StarscreamXAirachnid.

Now lets get going with this story.

XXXX

Stasis lock is a peculiar thing. Though your body is shut down, your mind continues to wander. Its much like the human version of sleep. Of course in this case, it was more like Starscream was in a coma.

It appeared he was standing in a gray concrete corridor at the moment. It was badly lit and the only light was that coming off of the Star Saber.

Squinting, Starscream could make out the shape of a motorcycle, plus rider, at the end of the hall.

"Hello? Are you that female bot?" Starscream yelled out.

"Only in your dreams Starscream, and this is no dream of your design" a dark, deep voice said, emanating from the motorcycle.

"Sideways?! You died, I saw you die! Why are you in my dreams?" Starscream demanded.

The motorcycle rolled forward and transformed into the all too familiar horned agent of Unicron.

"Because I think you should know about when and how you die...again." He said smirking. "That is if you ever wake up from this Stasis Lock."

"Your still the colossal jerk I remember sideways. So come on, out without. What does Unicron have planned?"

"Lets just say that while you won't face your end alone, your small band of allies will be crushed by those who realize free will is a lie." Sideways stated dramtically.

"What's that even mean?" Starscream stated annoyed.

Sideways dropped the grand showmanship and just looked at Starscream, annoyed that he messed up the moment.

"Unicron's going to mind control tons of people and kill you. Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess my job here is done, sweet dreams Starscream!" This last part was followed by maniacal laughter.

The hallway flashed and he was on an operating table in what appeared to be some sort of medical bay. He looked around and noticed that he was strapped down to the operating table. The minicons were nowhere in sight.

"Hello? Anybody home? Hello?" He called out.

To his surprise, his cries were answered. In ran what he assumed to be a doctor. Starscream noticed the Autobot symbol and sighed in relief. They hadn't abandoned him on the highway.

But Starscream began to feel a sense of foreboding when the other Autobots (Minus Optimus for some reason) walked in too. He was especially on guard when they began to all smile and laugh a bit.

"What are you all laughing at?" he growled angrily.

"Why our good luck of course." The medic said. "You have quite a few upgrades that when put to use could help us quite a bit in battle."

"Well" Starscream said nervously "Those upgrades are kinda part of my body. Soooo, sorry, cant really lend them out."

"That's okay, I wasn't going to ask."

Starscream went from apprehension to down right scared in a few seconds. Now the other bots were laughing as the medic pulled out what appeared to be a surgical laser.

Starscream began to struggle, desperately trying to free at least one of his hands to ward off this nightmarish version of an Autobot.

Sideways was laughing again as Starscream began to scream.

"It was nice knowing you Starscream, tell me how the afterlife is...again!"

Finally Starscream's struggling payed off and with a cry he ripped himself from the table and manually deactivated Stasis Lock.

Back in the real world, the Autobots had been examining Starscream's unconscious form. Therefore it was a surprise when he ripped himself from the table and stood on his two legs.

"Servants of Unicron! You meet your end at the hands of Starscream! I will banish you to the depths of the pit!"

Starscream, fortunately noticed that he was back in the real world and not in the freakish nightmare zone he had been in previously.

The Autobots stared in disbelief at him, mouths hanging open.

"Optimus" the Medic said (No longer demonic looking) "You had better get in here."

XXXX

So after Optimus arrived at the med bay, he was given a briefing on the situation by Ratchet.

"He was perfectly fine for a while, then he started struggling and screaming through his stasis lock, then he ripped himself free and started shouting."

"Did he say anything important?" Optimus asked.

"He said, well, rather screamed that his name is Starscream. He also knows about Unicron. I think you should go talk to him, sir." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and walked into the medbay. Starscream had calmed himself down and was sitting down on the surgical table, deep in thought.

Starscream looked at Optimus, and sighed with relief internally.

"If any Autobot will see reason, it will be Optimus" he thought to himself.

The Autobot leader seated himself across from Starscream.

"So, you said your name was Starscream?" He asked

Starscream nodded.

"I'm sorry if I come off a little, well, disbelieving, you look nothing like the Starscream that my team knows."

"I am well aware that my doppleganger looks and acts different from me. That was the name I was given upon my first activation, however, and I will not deny it or hide it."

Optimus nodded "Alright. Be warned though, Arcee has some problems with Starscream, so just be aware."

"Who?"

"Oh excuse me, I haven't told you the names of Team Prime. The medic that helped fix you up was Ratchet, the there's..."

So Optimus rattled off the names of the rest of the team.

"So this Arcee is the female one?"

"Yes"

Starscream frowned. There already was bad blood between the two (If not from his name or Decepticon affiliation, then from his attack on her and Wheelejack.)

"Optimus, your really taking everything I say in stride. I thought you would have accused me of lying by now."

"I already am taking everything you say with a drop of energon (Grain of salt.)"

Starscream would have been offended, but from the impression he got from his doppleganger, he had a feeling that the name Starscream was not really trustworthy, and probally hated by many.

"Well, thanks for patching me up, but I really must be going, so, if you could point me the way out of here."

Optimus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but the location of our base cannot be revealed, wether by accident or on purpose."

"So what does that mean?"

"You'll have to be kept here." a female voice said.

Arcee stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

"And?" Starscream added.

"I don't know, help in base defense? That's Optimus's job to get you assigned to something."

Optimus raised a hand "In the mean time, you had best meet the rest of the team, bot Autobots and Humans."

Starscream looked up suddenly"Humans? Why would they want to see me."

"Two specific ones are highly intrigued by the appearance of a rather strange, different Transformer, even if he is Decepticon."

Starscream just shook his head "This day just gets better and better"

XXXX

This chapter comes off a little fillery, I know. But I wanted to set some facts straight, as well as close the gap to the next story arc.


	5. Joining Team Prime

XXXX

Starscream was walking alongside Optimus to the main room of the base. The other Autobots as well as the humans were waiting there to meet him supposedly.

Starscream wasn't much of a people person, so he wasn't exactly bursting with joy to head to this meet and greet. However, as he was walking, he realized something. When he woje up, he had not seen the minicons.

This caused Starscream to panic. The Autobots could have left the minicons behind. Who knows what could have happened to them by now.

"Optimus, did you happen to see any tiny bots near me when I went into stasis lock?" Starscream asked worriedly.

"Yes, we saw them and brought them back with us. Why?"

Starscream relaxed "Well, that's a bit of good luck" he murmured to himself.

Upon entering the room, the chatter from the humans and the bots died down immediately. All optics and eyes were on Starscream.

Starscream, sensing the awkwardness, waved and said a nervous "Hello".

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Then he heard mechanical chatter coming from a nearby corner.

Starscream's face lit up with a smile "Swindle, its good to hear you again. You too, air minicons."

It the minicons were currently chattering away to the humans. They seemed no worse for wear. In fact, they looked like someone had polished them.

"These are the humans you mentioned Optimus?" Starscream asked.

"Yes."

So Optimus introduce Jack, Miko, and Raf to Starscream. The humans were more intrested in the minicons, however. This was due to the fact that minicons are basically human sized, whereas even Arcee towers over humans.

"So, what exactly are minicons?" Bulkhead asked.

"Minicons are, or rather, were the creation and slaves of Unicron. However, they rebelled against him and helped Primus take him down. Later, during the Cybertron civil war, both sides used them to boost power. Long story short, they no longer wished to fight so we sent them on ship into space. Somehow, they landed on Earth. Now then, since Unicron is here, Megatron is using his power after all, could you please tell me where he is so I can end him."

The other bots looked around awkwardly.

"I'm assuming he is one of Cybertron's moons like last time. So, we need a space ship, weapons, reinforcements, energo..."

"Um, Starscream, Unicron is on Earth." Optimus said.

Starscream frowned "He's too big to be on Earth."

"Allow me to rephrase that, Unicrons IS the Earth. The core at least."

Starscream almost fell over. That was INCREDIBLY bad. That meant the couldn't even destroy Unicron.

"Well, that's bad news. Wait, let me rephrase that, that's HORRIBLE news. Ok, now that I know that, I think I should be going. Got to get on with my life, got big plans." Starscream said, turning to head for the door.

"I'm sorry Starscream, but I can't allow you to leave." Optimus said "You could reveal our base."

Starscream stopped and turned around "What are my options then. I can't leave, and I don't feel like trying to fight my way out."

"You could always join are side" Optimus said.

This was met with a TIDAL WAVE of protests from the Autobots. From what he picked up, it was mostly the normal stuff "Is he trustworthy?" "He's a Decepticon" "Were will he stay?"

Optimus raised his hand and silence descended on the room "He has nowhere else to go. He managed to escape from a heavily guarded Decepticon warship and an Insecticon hive."

Optimus could still hear the other Autobots grumbling.

"Listen, I don't want to admit it, but we are losing this war. Megatron has us Outgunned and Out manned. I'll take any help that could give us a possible edge. The Starscream we all know is traitorous and deceitful, but this Starscream seems different."

Optimus turned to Starscream "You'll have to show me your loyal with your actions Starscream. In the mean time, lets get you situated in a room."

XXXX

Starscream was currently sitting in his new quarters, thinking about all that had transpired.

"Joining the Autobots, again! Never thought that would happen. What do you think Swindle?"

At least Optimus had let the minicons bunk with him. Swindle chirped a few times.

"Your right Swindle, I suppose I had best make due with this new situation. I'm glad you minicons came with me."

At that precise moment, Starscream heard somebody knocking on the door to his room.

"Wonder who that could be?" He said, getting up from his berth and walking over to the door.

Starscream opened the door and much to his surprise, Arcee was standing in the doorway. She did not look happy. In fact she looked pretty angry actually.

"Can I help you?" Starscream asked.

"So, Starscream, if that is indeed your real name, you might think you've got away scot free. But I'm watching you. Your try anything funny, I'll leave you a smoldering pile of slag."

Starscream yawned "Ok, I'm on your side, why are you concerned with me and my allegiances?"

"Because you're a Decepticon who came out of nowhere and I don't trust you in the slightest. I'm gonna keep my optics on you at all time"

"Sure, ok, do whatever you want. You can look at me whenever you want, I promise I wont do anything traitorous. Now if you excuse me, I have to go take a stasis nap."

Arcee turned around with a huff and walked off to her own room. Starscream looked after her till she turned the corner and was out of sight.

Starscream shook his head and sat back down on his berth "She certainly doesn't like me that much, yet she is intriguing, what do you think Swindle?"

Swindle beeped a few times.

"Swindle! That is not appropriate to say out loud! You can think it, but not say it mister! Good night."

XXXX

Yes human interaction is coming. Don't worry about it. I am going to have a few chapter of Starscreams first missions as well as his attempts to acclimatize to his new base.


	6. Authors Note

Alright guys, time for an author note. This one is just, once again, to answer questions and also to ask some to. So lets get started.

I cannot keep the schedule of a chapter a day going forever. Don't worry though, I wont be one of those guys who has 3 month gaps between stories and then puts the story on indefinite hiatus.

Grammar and spelling wise, I have read your comments regarding that and I will work harder to seek these problems out. Its my fault, so I'm the one who is going to fix this.

You all apparently love the minicons a lot so I have decided to give them more prominence in the story.

Human interactions will be up next chapter.

Romance WILL NEVER be the focus of this story. Concerning its impact on the story, it will be minimal. This is not some romance novel, this is WAR(Against Decepticons and Unicron.).

Finally, while I do have a set direction and a pretty concrete idea of where this story is going, there is some elbow room in their. Basically, if you want a certain thing in the story, tell me and I will try to make it happen. Nothing major like your own OC or something like that, but I would like to let you guys know that I am open to suggestions.

And I suppose this is the part were I beg for reviews. Well I won't. Reviewing is your business, writing is mine.

Until next time.


End file.
